disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Here Come the Muppets (newer version)
Here Come the Muppets ''was a live show that premiered on May 25, 1990 at the Disney-MGM Studios in Walt Disney World, Florida until September 2, 1991, and was replaced in that location by The Voyage of the Little Mermaid. The holding area of the show featured a specially recorded video of Rowlf playing the piano and singing, with interruptions from Sam the Eagle. Notes *The characters will be accurate to their puppet versions. *The characters will have articulated heads like the walk-around characters found in the Disney Parks, Disney Live! shows, and some parades. *Mickey Mouse will be replaced by Veronica from ''The Muppets. *Ernestine the Telephone Operator (played by Lily Tomlin) will be replaced by a whatnot. * Scooter will give safety instructions "backstage", similar to Minnie and Goofy during Mickey's Philharmagic. Plot Scooter announces via "backstage" the safety instructions before the show begins. The show then begins. Kermit the Frog is onstage, but the other Muppets are late. Kermit gets a call from Veronica (potrayed by Rashinda Jones) on the videophone. Veronica is checking on how the show is going, and Kermit assures her that it's going fine despite the others not being there yet. Kermit calls a whatnot operator (performed by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) and asks to get Miss Piggy on the phone. Miss Piggy is wearing a robe and has mud on her face. She claims that she is talking with her agent, but when she finds out that Kermit is using a videophone and that she can be seen, she instantly gets ready for the show. Kermit then calls Fozzie Bear. Fozzie thinks that he's lost, but Kermit tells him that he has to go through the door that Fozzie is in front of, and this leads him to the stage. Shortly after entering the stage, Fozzie tells Kermit that Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem are going to come by '80s Robot's car. The car crashes through the wall, and the band emerges. Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, '80s Robot and Walter soon arrive as well, and the show gets started. Near the end of the show, the videophone gets hacked by Constantine who has escaped from the gulag once again, and kidnapps Miss Piggy in the process, saying if she sticks with him, He'll give her what she wants. Miss Piggy dosen't fall for it and Constantine is immedately arrested, and the finale number starts. The cast then leaves the building and the show ends. Songs *Let's Get It Started - Everybody * Make 'Em Laugh - Fozzie, Kermit, Gonzo, Walter, and Bean Bunny *Personality/Call Me Maybe - Miss Piggy, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, and Janice *The Whistling Caruso - Walter *Bein' Green - Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter, '80s Robot, Bean Bunny *The Heart of Rock & Roll/Can You Picture That? - Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * I Can Give You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu) - Constantine * Shout - the whole cast Characters On Stage: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo the Great, Fozzie Bear, Bean Bunny, Dr.Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, Zoot, Walter, '80s Robot In Video Footage Only: Rashida Jones as Veronica, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Foo-Foo, Penguins, Whatnot Operator, Constantine Voice only: Scooter Cast *Billy Barkhurst - Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo *Eric Jacobsen - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal *Dave Goelz - Gonzo, Zoot *Jim Henson - Kermit the Frog (archival recordings), Dr. Teeth (archival recordings), Rowlf the Dog (archive footage) *Frank Oz - Miss Piggy (archival recordings and footage), Fozzie Bear (archival recordings and footage), and Animal (archival recordings), Sam the Eagle (archive footage) *Jerry Nelson - Floyd Pepper (archival recordings) *Richard Hunt - Janice (archival recordings) *Bill Baretta - Dr. Teeth *Matt Vogel - Floyd Pepper, '80s Robot, Bean Bunny, Constantine *David Rudman - Janice, Scooter (Voice Only) *Peter Linz - Walter *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Whatnot Operator *Rashinda Jones - Veronica Category:Shows Category:Muppet Studios